percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Katerina Kaidou
Katerina Kaidou is the daughter of the titan Oceanus and Dr. Katrina Kaidou. She is a talented thief and highly respected by The Legion of Thieves. History Oceanus met Katrina Kaidou while he was hiding out in the Great Barrier Reef after the Second Titanomancy. At the same time Dr. Katrina was on her honeymoon with her husband Ren Kaidou. Oceanus spotted her and quickly disguised himself as Ren. That night he impregnated Katrina and Nine months later Katerina was born with neither Ren or Katrina realizing Oceanus's deception. The first few years of Katerina's life were unorthodox. Her mother and father both traveled all over the world for work; her mother went to exotic locations for dives and expeditions and her step-father was always going to different countries for conferences and business trips. Katerina often tagged along with one of her parents and learned whatever they thought she would need to know. Her mother taught her all about the ocean, it's creatures and the numerous islands. Ren taught her about money, computer software, and aggressive business tactics. However Katerina's life soon spiraled out of control. Her mother died during a storm when her boat capsized. Katerina was a wreck after her death and she would rarely go near large bodies of water. Her step-father tried to help her cope but would often lead to violent arguments. Katerina turned to stealing and thievery to relieve her stress. Ren finally stepped up and helped Katerina work out her anger, through martial art. In time he helped her overcome fear of the ocean. It was then that she learned of her true parentage and embraced her powers. Despite learning of her lineage Katerina was still close with Ren and it came as a shock to her when he was arrested for corporate espionage. Katerina nearly slipped back into her depression until she discovered that Ren had left her a large sum of money and explained why he got arrested. Katerina decided to travel the world and use her powers and skills to wreak havoc on wealthy companies and individuals. Appearance Katerina is described as a femme fatale. She has luxurious, long brown hair and stunning aqua blue eyes. She is very tall, especially in heels and stays in shape thanks to vigorous training in jujitsu and karate as well as practicing with her swords. She has a beautiful tan thanks to many hours spent in the sun. Katerina's likes to wear everything from high end dresses to tank tops and cut off jeans. She hates cold weather and prefers to stay in warmer climates. Personality Katerina is a fun-loving, energetic girl who loves a good challenge or adventure. She loves travelling the world and knows a great number of cultures and customs. This gives her a complex view of the world and the way different people live. Katerina is a grifter: an individual who can put on different personas and attitudes in order to trick and swindle people out of their belongings or money. This makes it difficult for people to truly know what she is like. Weapons Katerina's step-father Ren is a Japanese-American an taught her traditional Japanese fighting styles and combat with Japanese weapons. * Titanic Steel Katana- '''Katerina's main weapon is a 28" katana made of an extremely rare and ancient metal called Titanic Steel. The katana can be disguised as a decorative cuff worn on her left wrist. * '''Titanic Steel Wakizashi- '''Katerina's secondary weapon is an 18" wakizashi also made of Titanic Steel. The wakizashi is disguised as a heavy ring worn on her right finger. Powers/Skills '''Hacking: Katerina is an exceptional hacker, able to bypass most security systems and break into highly sophisticated computers. Grifting: Katerina is a master grifter. She can easily act out any role, become any character and can be extremely convincing to potential marks. Hydrokinesis: Being the Daughter of Oceanus, Katerina has absolute control over water, which rivals that of the children of Poseidon. * Tsunamis and Tidal Waves: One of Katerina's most terrifying powers is her ability to unleash gigantic tsunamis and tidal waves. * Hydrogenesis: Katerina can create water out of nothing, using her own power. * Water Propulsion: She can control the water around her to propel herself at incredible speeds. * Water Solidification: She can harden water into almost any solid shape, and can use this power to walk on water, create extremely durable water shields and huge solid constructs that obey her will. * Water Blasts: She can unleash water stored in pipes and blast water powerful enough to easily send people or objects flying. * Water Transportation: She can use sea waves and water currents as a form of high-speed transportation. * Underwater Breathing: She can naturally breathe underwater. * Heat Resistance: Katerina has a higher resistance to heat and burns. * Healing Factor: When in contact with water she can heal most wounds and cure most poisons. * Water Immunity: Katerina can fall from great heights into water, and is unaffected by any amount of water pressure. She does not get wet if submerged in water, unless she wants to. Atmokinesis: Katerina has limited control over the weather. This power is amplified the closer she is to the ocean. * Storm Generation: Katerina's most formidable power is to create hurricanes and tropical storms. Aquatic Monster control: Katerina has considerable control over many ancient and powerful monsters, giant squids, sea serpents, Leviathans, and more. She can also communicate with these monster and some aquatic animals. Category:SonOfZeus1200 Category:Females Category:Children of Oceanus Category:Demititans Category:The Legion of Thieves